As spreadable cosmetic compositions, such as cream, or as cosmetic compositions left on the skin, it is known to use oil in water emulsions, that is, emulsions in which the fatty phase or component is dispersed in the aqueous phase or component.
The fatty phase, due to its affinity with the skin, facilitates the application of the composition.
Typically, an oil in water emulsion tends of itself to be instable and, for the purposes of stability, the correct homogenization of the individual aqueous and fatty phases plays a fundamental role; the correct stabilization of the two phases is also important. Otherwise, there would be a breakage of the emulsion, that is, the separation of the aqueous phase from the fatty phase. For practical purposes, this would cause for the final consumer an unpleasant appearance and sensation on the skin, which would obviously lead to a limited commercial success of a product of the type in question and also a limited efficaciousness thereof.
Other limitations and disadvantages of conventional solutions and technologies will be clear to a person of skill after reading the remaining part of the present description with reference to the description of the embodiments that follow, although it is clear that the description of the state of the art connected to the present description must not be considered an admission that what is described here is already known from the state of the prior art.
There is therefore a need to perfect a method to prepare a cream product which can overcome at least one of the disadvantages of the state of the art.
In particular, one purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method to prepare a cream product, in the form of an oil in water emulsion, which guarantees an adequate homogenization of the fatty phase in the aqueous phase without risking a separation of the two phases and thus compromising the integrity of the cream.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method to prepare a cream product with a formula that consists exclusively of compounds functional for the skin and/or compounds functional both for the skin and also for the structure of the formula, and which does not comprise compounds exclusively functional for the structure of the formula.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.